


ctenizidae

by raccoonexes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, and theyve gotten over what happened at the mountain, oh god season 3 is so soon wtf, one of those aus where clarke and lexa are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonexes/pseuds/raccoonexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lexa is a massive nerd and is scared of spiders. clarke thinks its funny. lexa does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ctenizidae

“Get the hell away from me!” Lexa’s shrill shriek came from the bathroom of her Polis bedroom. Clarke was up in an instant, drawing a dagger that was sitting atop their shared dresser. She burst through the bathroom door as she heard one of the stationed guards shove through the bedroom door. Clarke instantly prepared to stab an attacker but was incredibly surprised to see no one in the small bathroom aside from Lexa who was standing on the toilet, tense and in her fighting stance.

Clarke turned to look at the guard and dismissed him with a flick of the wrist. He moved out of the room and she looked up to Lexa.

“Clarke, you need to get out of here right now before it gets you.” Lexa stated morbidly and watched Clarke with intense eyes. 

“Before what gets me?” Clarke questioned curiously, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

Lexa pointed towards the sink as her lip curled in disgust and fear, “Spider.”

Clarke looked at Lexa incredulously then towards the sink. She moved towards the sink completely ignoring Lexa’s frightened call of “Clarke!”. She looked into the sink and saw what looked a lot like the trapdoor spiders she had read about on the ark. Completely harmless in all honesty. The only difference to this one was its size. It was absolutely massive, the size of her hand at least.

“Lexa, do spiders go through mutations?” She asked, leaning against the sink and looking up at her girlfriend once again. Lexa shook her head.

“They are known to become larger, but other than that, no. They do not.” She stated. Clarke laughed at that and looked down at the spider once again.

Clarke placed her hand in the basin, using her other to coax the spider into her hand. Lexa shrieked loudly and luckily it seemed to spur the spider forward as it scurried into Clarke’s hands. “This is a trapdoor spider, Lex. They’re harmless. Just very furry apparently. I’ve never seen one before…” She commented, stroking the large spider with her finger. 

Lexa glared at her and the beast, “Get rid of it. Now.”

This made Clarke laugh again and she nodded, “Yea, okay.” She moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom towards the small balcony that overlooked Polis. She opened the door and leaned down, nudging the spider out of her hands and letting it carry on its merry way as it scurried off. Then she turned back into the room and called out to Lexa, “It’s safe! The big bad spider has gone, you can come out now.”

She heard the following thud of Lexa jumping off the toilet and then watched as the Commander peered around the corner, checking for the spider. When she saw it was nowhere to be seen, her body dropped from its tense state instantly. Lexa groaned loudly and trudged towards the bed, throwing herself on top of the furs. Clarke chuckled and moved to join her, throwing herself next to Lexa but somehow landing half on her girlfriend who grunted in surprise.

Clarke rolled off Lexa and onto her back, looking over at her. Lexa buried her head into the furs in embarrassment. “Who knew that Lexa, ruthless leader of the 12 clans and the savior of the coalition was scared of a little spider.” Lexa groaned audibly and rolled onto her back.

“You can’t tell anyone of this, Clarke. Or I will be forced to end your life.” Lexa grumbled, looking over at Clarke who grinned widely. She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend sweetly.

“Yea, yeah. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your true weakness.”


End file.
